Le journal de H
by luma12
Summary: Les écrits d'une anomalie, car oui H de son nom connut Emmilie Hester n'aura pas une vie normal et sans blessures. A la fois vampire, louve et humaine, elle évoluera dans l'univers des trois sans sans rendre compte. Ici première partie où elle est humaine. /quelques références de Twilight mais personnages personnels/
1. introduction de l'histoire

Renesmée après un grand trouble choisit Jacob, sachant une naissance de leur union impossible Renesmée garda espoir que cela leur fut accordés quelque soit le moyen.

Après de nombreuses tentatives dissimulés il naquit enfin un enfant, le premier qui fut à la fois humain, lupin et vampirique. Tout premier veut dire qu'il y aura des autres ainsi dans le nord des extrémités ; sans lien naquit des jumelles.

Le destin des trois appartenait à leurs familles. Le premier fut a ce moment précis appelé Light et sans un souci à l'horizon la famille Cullen s'en occupa comme ils le firent pour Renesmée.

Par une très bonne voyante les deux mères se rencontrèrent au détour d'un parc, et apprirent à s'apprécier. Le temps passa, les enfants grandissaient sans crainte et ils durent se contraindre à s'approcher. C'est ainsi que l'on retrouve nos matriarches, emplit d'amour et de confiance.


	2. Les premiers écrits

On m'avait dit que rien n'est profitable a celui qui est impatient, c'était en économie mais aller savoir pourquoi a cinq ans on fessait de l'économie. Pour moi c'était impulsif et émotionnel; en un mot le prof m'intéressé non par ses cheveux en pic noires et blancs mais par son intérêt. Il aimé l'humanité en allant jusqu'à a l'expliquer alimentant son cours par des anecdotes d'histoire et de ces aventures. Je l'aimais bien, il aimait son métier comme un arbre aime la forêt. Je me demandais souvent avant de me glisser sur une chaise pourquoi avait-il choisit l'économie a la place de l'histoire ?

Le tout était qu'il s'aimait assez pour aimer le métier qu'il fessait et renvoyer cela a une matière que personnes ne pouvait aimer. Cela il s'appliquait à l'expliquer aux autres comme a moi.

Il venait à chaque fin de cours me raconter la suite de ses histoires, me disant une vérité ou deux avant de me questionner. Il disait que je ferai une bonne espionne, silencieuse et attentive. Il disait que si j'en deviendrai une il m'embauchera pour des affaires secrètes. Quelques fois il me chatouillait en signe de tortures et m'emmener manger une glace avec ses étudiantes préférés.

Un jour cependant il me posa sur son bureau et déclara que je ne pouvais plus venir sans le dire a mes parents, c'était ce jour ou il me dit : " Rien n'est profitable a celui qui est trop impatient seulement ne soit pas trop patient car les choses lentes ne sont pas toujours bonnes." Je m'en souvenais.

Je l'avais mis en pratique pour mon oncle, j'avais essayé de le rendre plus humain. Mais je hissai le drapeau blanc. Il était commercial ainsi que ma tante pour ainsi dire pressés. Ils portaient malheur de portable sans réellement s'intéresser à moi.

J'avais espérée d'un célibat endurcit, d'avoir une chance de gagner contre son indifférence. De le rendre doux et tendre, j'avais perdu. Toutes les femmes auraient fait l'affaire mais pas elle. Ma tante l'avait emmené vers la recherche de la renommé avec succès. Son reflet le dirigeait aujourd'hui. Elle l'avait changée bien avant mon arrivé. Je l'avais déjà remarquée avant de les connaître. Je ne pouvais le dire à l'époque mais mon cerveau n'était en ébullition rien qu'a les entendre.

Ce qui nous remmena a mes six ans et je ne peux dire a quel point cela était ennuyeux d'être la bas. Ma sœur devait aller au Colorado quant a moi j'eus "l'obligeance" de rester. La poisse, je me demande encore pourquoi je ne suis pas restée chez la famille d'accueil, ils étaient strictes mais au moins sympa eux.

Cela dit j'ai pu "virer" ma gouvernante et me promener près du lac comme a mon habitude. De la j'observai les bandes d'enfants, les amoureux (beuk) et les inconnus. Il y avait le chef et les autres c'était assez marrant de les voire se battre pour une balle, finalement non. Je suis sur que si ils seraient comment dire, intelligents ils ne le suivraient pas. Voilà pourquoi je restais a l'écart d'eux et de tout le monde. Je suis différente et malade, comme dit ma tante.

Malade, oui et non, depuis que je suis ne mon cœur bat deux fois plus vite que la normal. H-y-b-e-r-ac-tivité cardiaque c'est ce que j'ai. Puis après est arrive le mental, je courrais partout, sautais, m'amusais mais la mort de mes parents m'a fait un autre cadeau empoisonné. Que j'avais déjà mais cela a empiré. Une Superbe méga lunatisité, de instant haut puis bas.

C'est pour cela que je partis du lac et traversa la route mais je revenais vite sur mes pas :

-« C'est vrai quoi ! Si je dois mourir bientôt autant m'amuser, non ! »

-« Vous avais entendu cette gamine, elle doit être folle. » c'était deux passants que je frôlais avec mégarde.

-« Mince, j'ai dû parler trop fort. » maintenant je ronchonnais en enfonçant dans la forêt.

Il y avait une cascade, je monter sur les roches ruisselantes et m'apprêtait à sauter quand…

-« Non ne fais pas ça ! C'est dangereux, ça glisse ! » Hurla le garçon de tout à l'heure.

-« Je fais ce que je veux d'abord ! »

-« D'accord mais je t'aurai prévenu. » il me laissa là, pas très attentionné celui-là et puis je montai plus haut dans les rochers. Le gris de l'eau me fascinait d'où j'étais, les reflets, le vent tout était là sous mes yeux. Il me sembler même que les bruits de mon cœurs dominer les bruits de la forêt. Je pris un peu d'élan et sauta. Sans m'en rendre compte je ressortais de l'eau et me redirigée pleine d'adrénaline, marchante vers mon plongeoir de fortune. Une heure passée la fatigue de mes sauts me déséquilibra, cette fois si mes yeux se fermèrent avant mon saut, l'eau ne fut pas la première chose que je sentais mais un rochée. Je remonté le cours d'eau grelottante et m'assis. Peu à peu je repris le contrôle de mes sensations. Une douleur brisée ce rependait de mon bras à mon pied. La douleur s'intensifia et je m'évanouie.

De retour dans ma réalité, je regardai le ciel devenu bleu foncé et fit l'inventaire de mes choix : je retournais à la maison de mon oncle et de ma tante tant bien que mal ou j'attendais une quelconque secours qui me fera regrettait ma liberté et on m'obligera par d'autre moyen à faire ce qu'on me dit. Je testai mes membres un bras reflétant le ciel ombrageux, des multiples éraflures sur les jambes rien qui ne pourrai m'arrêtait. Certes je retournais chez eux mais là j'aurai le temps de trouver un plan pour m'échapper du moins je ne resterai pas plus d'un jour. Peut-être j'écrirai qu'il ne faudra pas s'inquiétait si je meurs ils seront les premiers informés, pour le reste je m'occuperai de moi tout en restant la plus sage possible. Leur argent ils peuvent le garder, euh non, c'est quand même ceux de papa et maman, alors je le garde mais ils rien à dire sinon ils auront à expliquer la fuite de leur nièce pas très âgées. Voilà mon aventure commença comme ça.


	3. L'acceptation

Me revoilà, enfin plus ou moins, j'ai parcouru pas mal de chemin depuis l'autre fois. Je suis enfuie avec le mot et…pas de nouvelles ! C'est bien non, à six ans et quelques mois je suis dans un autre pays, je le sais parce que ils mangent des trucs bizarres, pas forcément mauvais mais bizarres. Vous savez les trucs qui bougent par terre et ben eux ils les mettent dans du liquide qui bout et les mangent. Étrange, en plus ça pas de goût et y rien à manger. L'homme qui me la donné à rigoler en voyant ma tête. J'ai même mes petites habitudes avec un bande d'enfant, la nuit ne m'avait jamais fait peur et j'ai un cuistot me donne à manger le soir car apparemment avoir une jeune fille qui est joyeuse à côté de lui ça fait vendre. J'ai un petit coin tranquille dans une cour, y a plus d'habitants et personne le connais à part les gamins.

Peu à petit jours passent et l'homme souhaite que je l'aide de plus en plus, à porter des caisses de nourritures et il me donne toutes les semaines des pièces. Je commence à reconnaître les noms;" mimizu " pour les trucs qui bougent par terre, " Hokanohito to asonde " pour "joue avec les autres".A part qu'il sourit trop quand je suis là que et que ses dents sont jaune, il est gentil comme bonhomme.

Aujourd'hui apparemment il y a une personne importante qui vient, l'homme est surexcité, il court partout et c'est une hyper-ac-tive qui parle là. Y plein de monde, dans la foule j'ai entendu de clients dirent qu'il taper bien. Oui comme quand je me bagarrais avec les autres pour savoir qui va avoir la meilleure place et que des grands nous séparer ils disaient « stop taper ! », ils disaient qu'il était très fort. Mon copain suait à grand goutes et avait les yeux qui brillait. Après le repas je montai sur le toit d'une maison pour regarder les gens. Je réussis à lire le mot concours sur un grand panneau, c'était pour ça ! La personne récompenser les gagnant du concours et comme elle était forte ça voulait dire qu'elle accepter le gagnant à son niveau. Moi aussi je savais me battre, lorsque les grands faisaient trop de mouvements violents quand on jouait, je les regardais méchant et si ils se moquer de moi alors je me battais avec. Parfois c'était douloureux après, comme lors que je m'étais fait mal avec le rocher mais je gagnais toujours et les garçons me laissaient quelques jours tranquille pour la place. Je leur faisais un peu peur quand je donnais un coup de pied entre les jambes des grands, je sais, mais je le faisais qu'a ceux qui m'ont fait mal alors les autres revenaient pour jouer. Je décidai de m'avancer vers la foule et lorsque j'étais au centre je remarquai qu'il y avait plein d'enfants d'à peu près mon âge jusqu'à les douze ans. Que des garçons avec leurs parents, pas beaucoup de fille même si je ne les aimais pas c'était bizarre. Tout le monde avait l'air d'être accepter pour rentrer. Je m'inspectais mon tee-shirt était un peu usé et j'avais un nouveau short mais j'étais propre.

Je fis la queue pour voir ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur. Il y avait plein de monde dans les gradins, même sur des tapis coloré il y avait des enfants qui se battaient mais pas comme ceux avec qui je traînais. Une grande personne inspectait ce qu'ils faisaient et déclarai qui était le vainqueur. Pff ils n'étaient pas fort, pas du tout, ils faisaient de grands gestes alors qu'un coup d'épaule suffisait. Un grand gros, patte à pouf, devant moi donna un coup sur le nez du maigre en face, et un point pour lui; il le fit tomber et il gagna comme ça, simplement. Il n'y avait personne pour l'encourageait alors je tentais moi aussi. Un grand, grand, homme me posa la main devant moi je lui fis les yeux méchant, il soupira mais il me laissa passer. C'était facile, ils étaient grand je leur passer dans les jambes pour les faire passer, ils étaient gros je les laissais s'avançaient vers moi avant de courir. C'était un jeu d'enfant, petit à petit je me fatiguais il y avait des experts devant moi, fini la rigolade c'est moi qui fuyait ou qui prenait des coups. J'en pouvais puis, je regardai l'horloge centrale trois heures, trois heures que j'étais là et que je combattais je sentais mes yeux se fermer mais je luttais j'allais être devant cette personnes importantes ou être dans les finalistes ! Les autres combats se firent plus lentement, plus douloureusement je prenais deux coup pour un donné moins puissant. Je me mettais à regardais les autres combats autour pour voir comment ils faisaient, j'organisais des plan pour chaque cas je prenais un coup direct pour avoir un avant gout avant d'essayer mes stratégies.

Une fois où le conçurent avait la tête rasé et où il ne m'avait pas attaquai en premier ça avait été problématique car tant qu'on restait debout on devait continuer. Il n'avait pas bougé moi non plus je ne savais pas quoi faire, tout les autres avaient marché et lui non. Une minute, dix minutes j'en pouvais plus j'étais HS. Alors je fermai mes yeux m'accroupis et deux minutes après alors que j'avais enfin réussit à mes calmer de tout ce bruit il abandonna. Bizarre hein.

Bref je reprenais plus calme, trop calme et lors je voulu m'allongée sur les gradins, les garçons me regardaient de plus en plus mauvais. Les parents étaient moins nombreux et beaucoup plus calme, on s'avança vers une nouvelle salle les parents se plantaient juste avant, le sol était dur, le bois entouré du papier qui servait de murs, il y avait des bâtons sur un châssis dans un côté. On nous expliqua quelque chose mais je ne comprenais pas bien et comme personne ne disais rien je ne bougeais pas. Malheureusement ce fut moi l'une des deux premiers participants. L'autre garçon s'assis bizarrement je fis de même on nous donna deux bâtons. Il se releva rapidement moi moins et lorsqu'il me toucha au mollet je tombais mais personnes ne le désigna ou nous arrêta les règles avait changeaient.

Il s'avança lentement vers moi mais je me relevai grâce au bâton. Il parut surprit même choqué mais j'étais rapide je le plaquai au sol, il était plus grand que moi et plus fort. Il se débattait je mis alors tout mon faible poids sur le haut de sa personnes, il tenta encore de me repoussé lors que je mis mon bâton sur sa gorge pour qu'il arrête, il se calma et me regarda dans les yeux. Une voix forte fit arrêter le combat ce qui nous fit tourner la tête tout les deux. Je m'enlevais alors que lui regardait le sol honteux. Il partit comme s'il fuyait, les autres me regardaient avec incompréhension. Je rejoignis aussi les autres, on me prit le bâton et après une discussion houleuse entre deux une personne âgée et une personne un peu plus jeune qui nous servait d'arbitre, on me bouscula jusqu'à la sortie. C'est là que je vis qu'il ne faisait pas encore nuit. Je me questionnai sur ce qu'il c'était passer et repensa au bâton, honteuse je repartis dans ma cour. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je regardais le soleil descendre pour aller se coucher, j'avais raté ma chance de voir cette personne si importante sous le feu de l'action, je pleurais. Demain le bonhomme ne sera pas content de me voir j'étais partie lorsqu'il avait besoin de moi et la bande le sauraient forcement. Les grands allaient me mettre dehors comme ces gens dans la salle. J'avais un peu d'argent et je saurais trouver un peu de travail pour m'acheter des vêtements mais je devais partir avant le matin pour ne pas qu'ils ne me battent. Je les avais trahis.

Je regardais par terre la boue n'avait pas encore fini de sécher, c'était ça qu'on appeler la nostalgie. Les jeunes couraient vers moi derrière eux se trouvait la même vieille personne que dans cette salle, si elle pensait que j'allais revenir, c'était hors de question pas après qu'il m'ont foutue dehors. Celle-ci parla aux jeunes de la bandes et leurs donna des fruits et de nouveaux ils s'enfuirent pour aller les manger tranquillement. Elle s'approcha de moi, je fronçai le nez, encore plus près il tendit ses mains s'en pour autant me prendre. Il avait l'air gentil et il souriait. Ces vêtements paraissaient tout aussi ancien que lui, il attendit que j'ai finit de le détailler pour replier ses mains. Je connaissais ce geste il voulait que je vienne sans me forcer. Je balançais ma tête pendant que je réfléchissais, il souriait de plus belle. Je tendis aussi mes mains vers lui pour le prévenir que je descendais. Mais il prit me directement et me posa par terre. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et plaça sa main près de la mienne retournée, ceci aussi je connaissais, il voulait que je lui prenne la main. Il était bizarre un peu plus pâle que les autres et sentait le parchemin. Je le regardais dans les yeux, il ne me voulait pas de mal, il était bizarre mais pas méchant alors je mis ma main dans la sienne et lui souriait contente.

Il m'amena dans une petite pièce dans le bâtiment et m'enfila des vêtements comme le siens.


End file.
